Taking A Break
by Persephone1920
Summary: After the incident in the forest with Robin Hood, and Rumple's kind gesture of giving her a library, Belle felt a new way towards him. Like he wouldn't hurt her, no matter what…


He couldn't help but look. She was on her hands and knees, thrusting back and forth on the dining room floor. The floors hadn't been washed for what seemed like centuries. She turned around and caught him looking. He did his little nervous laugh and went back to spinning. She continued but this time closer to his wheel. He tried being more conspicuous when looking but she looked up and caught him again. She giggled at him trying to avoid her eye contact. Belle got up and stood next to him.

"Yes dearie?" he asked slowly looking up at her.

"I'm going to get a book from the library…if you approve of the floor's cleanliness"

He leaned forward to get a good look "Umm yes, they look brand new. Good job."

Belle smiled and ran off to the library.

When she returned she was carrying a huge pile of books. He jumped up to help.

"I thought you said you were getting **a** book" he said as he ran over to her.

"I found others that sparked my interests"

Belle placed the pile on the large, wooden table and took the one on top. She sat in his chair and began to read. Curious as to what her **many** interests were Rumple started looking at the covers. There was knitting, cooking, sword fighting?

"What's this dearie?" he asked holding the book up to show her.

"Oh yeah, sword fighting, its one of my favorite activities" she said with a small smile.

Surprised at her response he held up the cooking book with a questionable look.

"It's not exactly an interest, but I felt that I should learn to cook more since I'll be your help from now on"

Bewilderment overcame him. "So wait…when have you ever had a sword fight?"

She froze and looked down at her book.

"Well," she cleared her throat "I've never actually had a real one, but I fence so I assume they're similar."

"Except one's less lethal" he said, extending the last word out.

She giggled which made him smile a little. He put the books back on top and walked towards her.

"What other…" he thought of the right wording "non-feminine activities do you like?"

She looked up and bit her lip thinking for a second "Discussing politics." she said with a smile.

He giggled his giggle.

"What's so funny?" she looked concerned.

"Well dearie, the only politics in this area, is me." he said pointing to himself.

He turned around on his heel and started to walk back to his wheel. She closed her book and got up.

"Alright, lets talk about you then" she said as she followed him.

He turned around swiftly "Me?" he said in a cheery voice.

"Yes you" she said as she stopped in front of him.

"Well there's not much to tell. People do as I say…or I kill them." he said the last part leaning in close to her.

"So you mean if I were to not clean the castle or bring you straw, you'd kill me?"

He paused a long while to look at her, questioning the motive behind her question.

"Well now if I did that I wouldn't have a maid, and I'd have to go through all the trouble of finding another."

She smirked, "I don't think you'd want to even if you could."

His face got serious "Is that a challenge dearie?" he said putting his finger in her face.

She bit her lip and looked up at him "Yes."

"Alright; challenge accepted!" he lifted one arm and folded the other underneath in a dramatic way.

Magically, in a purple mist, two swords appeared in his lifted hand.

"Are you prepared to have your first sword fight?" he said in his lower yet maniacal voice.

She looked at him, then the swords, and nodded. He tossed her a sword then got in position.

Belle looked down at her dress "Wait, I can't fight in this." she motioned over her dress.

With a snap of his fingers a purple mist swallowed her up, and when it cleared she was dressed in leather pants and a buttoned shirt with some dark boots. Her curly hair that had been down was now in a braid. She was amazed, but not for long, she had to be ready for the fight. Their swords immediately went at it *clink-clank*, every blow was blocked by the other.

"You're good dearie"

"Thanks and so are you," they got in each other's face, "for an old man."

They backed away, "Oh trust me dearie, this old man still has many tricks up his sleeve."

The purple mist engulfed Rumple and he vanished. Belle looked around; as she did she backed up into a sharp point. She realized it was Rumple's sword. He had popped up behind her.

"You don't know how easy it'd be to go through or slice your head off right now."

She froze and turned around with her sword up, blocking herself from his.

"See, you could've. But you didn't." she lifted her eyebrows.

His eyes had widened, he looked almost possessed or like he was about to do something evil. He suddenly raised his sword and since her grip wasn't as strong on hers it fell out of her hand to the ground. She herself became wide-eyed as she looked at his sword which was now touching her chest.

She put her hands up, "You win."

He looked at her and then lowered his sword "No dearie. You win." he sounded defeated.

"I do?" she asked surprised as she lowered her hands.

"Yes, you were right. I couldn't kill you, even if I could."

"And why's that?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Because…" he leaned in close to her "you make excellent tea!" *giggle* he put the sword on the table.

"Which sounds great right about now." he said as he leaned down to pick up her sword.

Once Rumple placed the sword on the table, Belle leaned up and kissed his right check. She smiled another sly smile at him before she went off to the kitchen to fetch their tea. He stood there a while just smiling before he walked back to his wheel.


End file.
